


Do you like the sea?

by thepiemakerscompanion



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Canon-ish, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, LATER, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Reincarnation, Slow Burn, Will add more tags as I go, its only a thousand words what do you expect, uhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 01:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11658666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepiemakerscompanion/pseuds/thepiemakerscompanion
Summary: She went to a witch,and asked for a spell.She got her wish,but in the end she fell.A terrible thing -what happened,but fate plays, and fate plays,and one must be cautioned,to avoid the blaze....."Reincarnation is totally a thing." Bucky argued, "And souls are genderless."-James "Bucky" Barnes"I don't think there ever was a time that I didn't love that punk."-Steve Rogers....Basically a little mermaid!au :)





	Do you like the sea?

Once upon a time, there was a princess that was loved by all of her people. Unparalleled in beauty and grace. She was like the night sky. Mysterious and fascinating. Her tail fins luminescent, as if whole galaxies are contained in them. And whenever she swims past, one cannot keep their gaze away.

But the one thing that entranced everyone was her voice. It was unequaled by any other, her songs could be heard throughout all the seven kingdoms, singing merrily. And when there is war, her laments -though tragic- was beautiful. Hearing it would bring fond memories of the fallen heroes, but above all give the soldiers the strength to fight back harder than ever.

Her only flaw, was her fascination with humans, one human in particular. She loved him, with all of her heart. She gave up everything for a chance to be with her love. But, alas, fate would not let her have her happy ending, for the time was not right. And so, she died, becoming sea foam, forever one with the sea, washing along the shore.

Her death, was a cautionary tale told to her people. Passed down from generation to generation. Until one day, fate decided to give her another chance.

  
Chapter One

“James Buchanan Barnes, stop annoying your sister!” His father growled from the other side of the table. His sister, sticking her tongue out at him. Making him stick his tongue out in response.

“Children, stop, the food is about to be served.” Queen Winifred, his mother, chuckled.

Bucky glared at his sister, who in turn glared back, wordlessly forming a truce the moment the food was in sight. They ate heartily, easy conversation flowing through the many occupants of the table. One conversation, however, captured Bucky’s attention.

“You’re going through the deal with SHIELD?” Bucky interrupted his father’s exchange with the General of the 7th kingdom.

“Yes James, and if you actually went to the meetings, you would be aware of this.”

“Well, pops, you and I both know that I’ll just irritate your generals.” He laughed, the general in the table proving his point.

“Child, you know you’re going to have to go there at some point. Everyone just has to learn to deal with it.”

Bucky just laughed in response. The general grimaced at the thought of the upcoming day.

“Anyway, why’d you it? I thought they were and I quote ‘idiotic human bastards’?”

“Nick Fury, the director, has shed light into some points that we as a species were previously not aware of. Mainly, the fact that the humans have been advancing exponentially. Their technology is growing more and more as each day passes. It’s getting close to our standards. And them finding us will come sooner rather than later. The deal with SHIELD will help us in preparing for future human interactions.” His father stated.

“Huh.” He grunted.

“But, wait! Does that mean you’re going to land?” He asked his father eagerly.

“Yes. Would you like to come with?” His father asked. Sensing that this may get his son to be more active in political affairs.

“Hell yeah I do!” Bucky basically shouted.

“Language, James.” His mother stated primly.

Laughter rang across the room.

-. . -..- -

Steve walked into the common room, fully expecting to enjoy a cup of yogurt. But the sight that met him made him laugh out loud. The common room kitchen was completely ruined. Flour was everywhere, eggs strewn all across the floor, and is that butter in the ceiling?

The best sight, however, was Sam and Clint covered head to toe in flour and sugar. Both were comically glaring at each other.

“What happened here?” Steve asked.

“He did it!” Clint pointed at Sam.

“What’re you talking about, man? You were the one who didn’t know how to use a goddamn whisk.” Sam laughingly replied.

“Oh, you’re in it now. Pepper’s going to kill you guys!” Steve said to the two men. Laughing at the look of despair in their faces.

“Shit, man! You gotta help us clean this stuff out.”

“Yeah, Steve! Come on, we’ll owe y-“ Clint was cut off by Tony and Pepper walking into the room.

“Oh! What is this? What happened?” Pepper asked, thankfully she didn’t look angry, only concerned for the two men.

Tony on the other hand, just laughed, pulled out his phone and started taking pictures of the two birdbrains covered in flour.

“Jarvis.” Pepper called out.

“Yes, Ms. Potts?”

“Would you mind calling for a cleaning service?” Pepper, ever the responsible adult asked.

“Already on it, Ms. Potts. I had them on hold the moment the two gentleman started talking about baking.” Jarvis replied.

“Hey! At last have some faith in us, man!” Sam said to the AI, looking a little bit hurt.

“Well, apparently, the foresight ended up being needed.” Pepper said with an arched eyebrow.

Sam and Clint at least looked guilty. Which prompted Tony to take more pictures for future blackmail purposes. Steve laughed at this, making him once again thankful for his friends.

“Mr. Rogers, Ms. Potts, Director Fury has requested for your presence in the Main Meeting Room.” Jarvis voiced cutting off Steve’s line of reverie.

“We’ll be right there.” Pepper responded, recognizing the tone of importance.

Steve, however, was puzzled. What does Fury want, now?

He followed Pepper into the elevators, leaving the three rambunctious men to their own antics. They entered the elevators and they were in the designated floor in no time. The two of them stepped out of the elevators, and into a hallway to their right. Beelining for the two glass doors at the end of the hallway. He opened the door for Pepper, and went inside himself. Steve’s gaze was immediately attracted to the man with brunette locks tied into a man bun. The man’s hair gave him a rugged appearance, but the bespoke suit he was wearing only complimented his appearance.

“Thank you, everyone! I believe, introductions are in order.” Fury spoke from the head of the table. “King George, Prince Bucky, this is Pepper Potts, the CEO of Stark Industries, and Capt. Steve Rogers of the 107th. Pepper, Steve, King George, ruler of the Seven Seas, and Prince Bucky, his son.”

They shook hands, and proceeded with the meeting. Steve trying to ignore the tingles that ran through his hand when he shook the prince’s hand.

 


End file.
